


Suddenly My Life Doesn’t Seem Such A Waste...

by flickawhip



Series: Lacey Evans Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey needs you... and you love her for it.Written for myself/the Imagines Blog





	Suddenly My Life Doesn’t Seem Such A Waste...

\- “You got this Babe... c’mon...”  
\- The call comes right when Lacey’s beginning to flag  
\- She smiles  
\- She knew it was worth bringing you  
\- You always knew when she needed you  
\- You power her   
\- She pushes through  
\- Takes her win  
\- Salutes the crowd to a chorus of boos and smirks  
\- Shooting you a look  
\- You meet her backstage  
\- Ignoring everyone staring even as you take her hand  
\- Bump her hip with yours gently  
\- She’s smiling  
\- Flushed  
\- Happy  
\- You love seeing her happy  
\- “You were amazing baby....”  
\- You think so?”  
\- “No Babe, I know so...”  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- “I love you...”  
\- “I love you too... My Marine.”  
\- She almost smiles  
\- Pulls back and strokes your cheek  
\- “Wait for me...”  
\- “Until my dying day...”  
\- She smiles  
\- Walks away  
\- When she’s finally ready to leave she comes back to you  
\- Slips her hand into yours  
\- Tangles your fingers together  
\- “My Angel...”  
\- “My Marine...”  
\- You murmur the words again  
\- Smile at her  
\- “My beautiful, courageous Marine...”  
\- “You don’t mind that I....”  
\- “Chased a dream?”  
\- You smile  
\- “No...”  
\- She’s silent when you walk her to her hotel room  
\- Glad for once it’s close to the arena  
\- You squeeze her hand gently  
\- Follow her inside  
\- “Suddenly my life....”  
\- “Doesn’t seem such a waste...”  
\- You murmur the words, smile at her softly  
\- “I know Babe, I feel the same way...”


End file.
